Mistakes
by Maci-bby
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are sharing a room and things get heavy late at night. Does Sasuke think it's a mistake? Will Naruto be hurt? Will things be ruined between them or will there be a problem at all? NaruSasu, yaoi, oneshot. Beware! Hehe.


**A quick story for those of you who actually like my stuff! There's More Than Meets The Eye update should be this week or next week, I'm pretty much done with the next chapter and the one after that, but I haven't had time to put anything up. This is just something I wrote last week, looked over it last night so I could post it today. Summer now, so I'll have some time to dedicate to writing! :) Love you guys, read and reviewwww!! **

**Disclaimer: Ain't got shit. **

**Warnings: Naughty language and yaoi, so take neccesary precautions. :) **

"alsdfjadslf" - speech

"_alsdfjdsj;" - thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

It had been another long day of a mission that had been five days too long, keeping Team Seven away from Konoha for a week. We'd trekked through the woods, climbed a damn mountain, and finally transported some uppity leader from Konoha back to his village nestled deep into what appeared to be an inactive volcano. For the last five days, instead of having to listen to the dobe ramble on and on about the sky or leaves or whatever the hell else he usually went on about, I had to listen to this guy, "Call me Elyea", talk about the sky or leaves or whatever the hell else he was going on about. It was miserable.

We were finally a day away from home to stay at a hotel in one of the closest villages to Konoha. Kakashi, with his seniority, had a room to himself. Sakura, with her vagina and all, was also given her own room. That left Naruto and myself to share a room, as always.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and I all went our seperate ways when we got to our hallway and went into our respective rooms.

Thirty minutes later, after showers and last minute snacks, Naruto and I were headed to the bedroom of our room. Opening the door, I sighed. It wasn't the first time Naruto and I would have to share a bed, but it was frustrating. Whenever Naruto had a tiring day and was worn out, he slept fitfully. And it had been a very tiring day. I rolled my eyes, but continued to prepare for bed.

One thing that always bugged me about Naruto was how quickly he was able to fall asleep. If he was tired and desired rest he could simply lay his head down and be out in minutes, off to rolling around and stealing the covers. We'd been laying in bed, backs to each other, for about five minutes. I was expecting, any minute, for Naruto's snores to fill the room and keep me awake half the night, but as I waited there was no snoring to be heard. A sliver of moonlight flowed through the window where the curtains were not closed completely and cast a blue light over the room. I stared at the wall straight ahead and listened hard for the night noises that I usually heard from Naruto, but none came. No rustle of covers from where he kicked and tossed and turned, no snoring or sighing in his sleep, no mumbling about ramen or otherwise. One of the strange things about Naruto that always made me wonder what he was hiding was that, once I'd thought I had him completely figured out, he did something that hinted that his goofy persona was all a facade. I was almost worried about him when, at almost ten minutes, I heard no snoring. So I turned over. But all I saw was his turned back and shoulders that rose slightly with each breath.

It was very strange. He looked almost tense, though he was supposed to be in a deep sleep. I rose an eyebrow, wondering what was going on, but then thought twice.

He was my rival, right? And nothing more? So why worry over him? I looked over at him once more, taking note of his shoulders rising with each intake or breath and the glow that his hair had in the moon light, before rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling. In minutes, I was asleep.

_"Sasuke.." Naruto whimpered, eyes closed and breathing slightly labored. _

_I smirked and nipped his neck again, licking his collarbone and pushing my hand under his shirt. As my hand made its way up to his chest slowly, he let out a moan and arched his back, one hand gripping the sheets underneath him. _

_I pushed his shirt up and pulled it over his head before pulling my own shirt off. I smiled down at him before leaning down to swipe my tongue over his nipple. He gasped sharply, throwing his head back._

_"Mmn, Sas.." Naruto's pant trailed off as I moved down his chest to his stomach, still licking and nipping at his delicious, tan skin. I leaned back and he shivered from the absence of my lips. _

_As I hovered over him, I ran my eyes over his torso. His taut ab muscles, his firm chest, his muscular arms. He was like a god with his sky blue eyes and silky, golden hair. He lookely purely fuckable, with his half-lidded eyes and parted lips. _

_I moved my hands to his hips, playing with the hem of his pajama pants. I looked up to meet his eyes, which were staring back at me. Our eyes connected and a spark came to life. Slowly, I pulled his pants down and off, leaving him laying on the bed below me in his boxers, making my erection ache in my own boxers. I smirked before leaning down, our lips getting closer and closer to each other.._

All of a sudden, I bolted up in the bed panting. I looked around wildly, heart beating quickly. I was covered in sweat and my clothes stuck to my body. I was aware of my heavy breathing, of the erection throbbing in my pants, and that there was another sound beside me.

I turned to see Naruto, in a sitting position and looking bewildered and wide-awake. For a moment I wondered if he'd been asleep at all or if the noises I was sure to have been making had woken him up, before realizing that I was sitting in the bed with my best friend, aka sex god, who I happened to have just been dreaming about. Who happened to have just given me an erection that I was still sporting. _"Shit.."_

"Sasuke..? Are you.. okay?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Whether it was because I was embarassed or because I was surpirsed at the touch, I wasn't sure, but I cringed nonetheless. Naruto pulled his hand back quickly, and I turned to see a glimpse of hurt flit across his face before it was covered with the confused look that had been there moments before.

"Sasuke, do you need some help or something? What's going on?" Naruto prodded again, becoming slightly more vocal.

"I-I.." I began, but I realized that I didn't really know what to say. 'Oh nothing's wrong Naruto, I was just having a very erotic dream about someone, you actually, and now I'm a bit hot and bothered. But don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep, man!' That was just fucking stupid. "_Shit, shit shiiiiit!"_

Naruto put a cautious hand on my shoulder again, very hesitant. "Sasuke, do you need some help or something?" he repeated.

Damnit, why couldn't he just let things go? He could just roll over and go to sleep or go back to sleep or something and I could go to the bathroom, deal with my persistent problem, and all would be well. But, alas, when did life ever work out that way?

No, instead, my best friend who had me hard was sitting in the same bed as me with his hand on my shoulder and even that simple gesture was sending shockwaves straight to my dick. Fucking peachy.

I thought about what he said. Do I need help with something? Um, duh. I knew that it was nothing like me, that it was dangerous for our friendship to do anything with Naruto, that rejection was most likely if I were to ask Naruto to do something with me or to present the oppurtunity.. But I couldn't help myself. He was too close, I was hard, and he was fucking sexy. So.. I threw the covers off of me, rolled over, and sat on top of Naruto, grinding my erect penis into his groin one good time to present what I needed help with to him.

He looked up at me with wide eyes, his hands having involunarily grabbed hold of my thighs. As I ground into him again, he pulled a sharp intake of breath and looked up at me with an impossibly shocked expression.

"Yes, Naruto," I said breathlessly. "I do need help."

I sat there on top of him for a few long moments, judging his reaction. For a few seconds he just sat there, surprised as hell. Then, he was confused and hesitant again. We sat there, looking at each other, completely silent and unmoving. In seconds, before I even knew what was happening, the hesitant Naruto flipped our positions. Now I was laying there under the sex god that was my best friend, and holy shit he was looking at me like he'd been in this position many a time before. I was a little confused myself, so minutes later when I was laying there with no shirt and an also shirtless Naruto on top of me, I didn't know how I'd gotten there.

Slowly, he leaned his head down and kissed my chest, stomach, making his way down to the hem of my boxers. I thought he was going to pull them off then, but instead he rose and moved back up to nibble on my earlobe and kiss and bite my neck. I was so focused on his tongue against my skin that I didn't pay much attention to his hand that crept down my body and stayed resting on my hip while he played. Until, of course, his hand moved into my boxers and gripped my shaft.

"Ah, shit!" I took in a sharp breath. "Naruto.."

He chuckled lightly and left my cock momentarily to rid me of my boxers completely. He returned before I could groan of neglect and gripped my erection again. He slowly started to move his hand up and down my length, occasionally running his thumb over my tip. I gasped everytime he did this, falling deeper and deeper into this abyss of pleasure.

I was trying to think clearly, trying to sort my thoughts. This might totally fuck up our friendship when we realized what we did. The whole village could shun us if they ever found out about this. It would be bad on Naruto, and it had just gotten better for him. But.. but I'd been in fucking love with Naruto for years, and this felt too damn good to pass up, and besides! When Kiba and Shino came out of the closet, no one shunned them or anything. And everybody loved Naruto and me! Our friends were good friends and when did I ever give a shit what somebody else thought anyway?

But even though I'd come to this conclusion, even though I loved the feeling of Naruto's warm body against mine, his lips on my skin, his fingertips ghosting over me, loved Naruto himself, when he leaned in to kiss me, I had recaps to my dream and my thoughts, squeezed my eyes shut and shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"This is a mistake, Naruto!!"

Everything came to a stop. Naruto, who had been hovering above me about to come in for a kiss, halted abruptly and blinked. He stayed right there in mid-action for a long moment, studying my frantic features before speaking.

"..Mistake?" he asked slowly, smoothly. He acted as if whether we fucked or didn't fuck, whether he was rejected or not, didn't matter to him at all. He had his composure. I'd hopelessly lost mine.

"I just.. I.. Yes, a mistake," I stuttered. Fucking great.

Naruto remained where he was for a long few minutes, looming over me while I lay underneath him, clad in boxers and an erection, lacking in any sliver of dignity I may have had at one point. Hell, may have had just twenty minutes ago. I stopped thinking of my embarassment after a second and focused in on his eyes above mine. Looking into them, I saw emotions that I didn't know a dobe was fully capable.

I'd seen glimpses of hurt in Naruto's eyes before, when a villager called him a monster, or when we were younger and Sakura would turn him down. Now I saw a whole sheen of hurt, which I had caused. I felt a sting in my heart.

I'd seen glimpses of maturity in Naruto's eyes before, when he'd let his hyperactive facade fall away, or when something heavy took place in the village or on a mission. I knew he was capable of it, that the real Naruto was probably more mature and intelligent than even myself. Now, I was sure of it. And it made my chest ache.

I'd seen many glimpses of love in Naruto's eyes. Once or twice, I'd almost fooled myself into believing he'd directed some of those looks at me. But mostly, I saw it when he looked at Iruka, or ramen, or small animals (which bewildered me). But now.. Now I felt like I was fooling myself again.

And a very very few times before, I'd looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the truth, that he was broken. These very seldom times hurt me. Hurt everyone who'd seen it there. Someone as kind as Naruto, broken? It's not pretty. But I had seen it before, when he was beaten by villagers, when he was betrayed, when he failed a mission. And it had hurt then. But now, with Naruto just inches away from me, broken _because of me_.. It was a deep, splitting pain of which I'd never seen or felt the likes. I was sure I saw it there, the pain I felt was proof. But in moments, Naruto blinked and I saw a look in his eyes that I'd seen just once before. A dead look, a lifeless and blank look. I saw it only after Naruto was told about Kyuubi and the massacre. I believed it was his way of cutting himself off from a situation and allowing himself to react without emotions. It was precisely what he was doing.

"Right. A mistake. Okay," he said, looking at me with those blank eyes.

He crawled off of me slowly, never breaking eye contact. I had the sudden urge to apologize, to yell out to him to fuck mistakes, this wasn't one. But my lips remained immobilized. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, picking his shirt up out of the floor and pulling it back over his head. He rose to his feet and moved across the room, heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry," I stated quickly, before he was out of ear shot. He paused in the doorway but didn't look back.

"No you're not," he replied, before pulling the door closed behind him.

In those few words, I heard the betrayal raw in his voice. But it wasn't enough to nudge me out of bed to follow him. I turned over, picking my boxers up out of the floor and slipping them back on, over my dying erection. I settled back into bed and sighed, trying to sort out everything I'd just fucked up. I figured that, Naruto being Naruto, everything would be fine tomorrow. I figured that I would wake up and find him sprawled out on the couch, snoring and drooling on his pillow. I would make some breakfast and he would wake up, laugh and calle me a teme, and we would be fine. It was that reasoning that lulled me to a fitful sleep, embarassed, guilty and ashamed.

The next morning, I woke up at the crack of down. I took a shower, put on new clothes, and headed to the kitchen. I looking into the living room and my eyes met nothing but an empty couch. It was untouched. Naruto was not there. Nor was he in the kitchen, or the bathroom. I went back into the bedroom to see that all of his belongings were gone, a detail I'd missed before. He was gone.

Now I was alarmed. I practically ran into the hall, on my way to get Kakashi, when I ran straight into said man.

"Woah, Sasuke. Are you okay?"

"Naruto's gone!" I blurted out, ignoring his question. He didn't answer immediately, but he did not show any tensing or discomfort. Naruto's absence appeared to be old news.

"..Yes, I know. Naruto left a few hours ago, getting an early start on the way home. He left a note saying he needed some good old Konoha ramen and that he could wait no longer."

I let this information sink in. Ramen my ass. Naruto was so angry and hurt, he'd left early. Didn't even want to complete a mission with me. I sensed that things wouldn't not be back to normal as quickly as I believed.

"Kakashi, do you mind if I go ahead as well? I'd like to go ahead and get home," I stated, hoping I did not show my deceit.

Kakashi nodded and I took quickly back to my apartment to gather my things.

I had to talk to Naruto.

---------------------------------------------

I reached Konoha in record time, moving the quickest I'd ever gone. When I reached the gates, I found that Kiba was on duty there.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. "What's going on, man? First Naruto rushes home, walking by without even speaking. Now you get here, all frantic and looking pissed. Did something go down?"

I barely sent him a 'hn' in reply as I shot past him.

"Oh thanks for explaining!" he yelled after me. "What's _with_ everyone today?" I heard him mumble, but I didn't have time to defend my attitude.

In minutes, I got to the middle of town. It was still very early and hardly anyone was up, so I had a second to stand there in the square and do some swift reasoning. Naruto left early, so he probably would've already checked in with Tsunade and gone home, but I wasn't sure. I decided to head there first.

When I got to her office, I barged straight in, almost breathless.

"Lady Tsunade, have you seen Naruto?" I wasted no time in asking.

Tsunade looked up at me as if I was crazy before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Uchiha. He came in a couple hours ago. Said everything went well, but he was hungry for ramen or something so he'd left you all behind. ..But he did look a tad off. Did something happen? Is there a reason for me to be worried? Or pissed?" she asked me, huffily.

"No, Lady Tsunade. I was just worried that he.. was sick. He wasn't feeling well last night. But I suppose he's fine." I hoped she would buy the bullshit I was dishing out. Even I knew it sounded nothing like truth, nothing like anything I would ever do. But she didn't say anything. Just hummed a little noise of wonder and told me I was dismissed. I nodded in thanks and got the hell out of there, headed to the other side of Konoha where Naruto lived.

In about five mnutes, I stood outside of Naruto's apartment complex on the other side of his door.

I knocked twice and waited. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing Naruto. For a few seconds we just stood there looking at each other. Naruto broke the silence soon.

"What?" It was just one word, but it tore at my heart because I knew I'd caused that hard tone to seep into Naruto's usual cheerful voice.

"I needed to apologi-"

"Don't feed me bullshit, Sasuke! If you _make a mistake_, you have to live with it," he spit out, words laced with venom and mockery.

"Naruto, I didn't _make_ a mistake. I'm sorry for hurting you, for being an asshole, for everything! I wouldn't take back one thing I did last night, other than stop you. I want you, Naruto. Bad. I was fucking stupid to open my mouth and let those damn words seep out, but I didn't mean them! I just needed to think, because there's so much that I don't know about, but I don't care about that crap now! Watching you walk away, all I wanted to do was grab you by the arm and pull you back onto that bed and.. seeing that hurt in your eyes? I just wanted to take it back and keep anything from ever hurting you ever again. I know I'm sounding nothing like my usual self but, dobe, I don't want to lose the most important thing in my life," I said, in one long breath. I stared into his eyes, trying to read the emotions there but failing. It was a couple seconds later when he replied.

"..I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that, Sasuke," Naruto stated, sending me a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes, didn't light up his face the way his sincere grins do.

I didn't answer him, but continued to look on in anguish. I felt the pained expression on my face and when it registered to him, he let the grin fall and sighed, ran a hand through his hair.

"Sasuke, are you even aware of how made up that sounds?"

"But it's not!!" I answered quickly.

"Sasuke..Do you have any clue how _used _you made me feel? 'Oh, thanks for playing with my dick, but don't kiss me! Don't wanna make a mistake!'? It fucking hurt, teme," he said, and I felt my chest tighten and stomach churn.

"Naruto, I didn't want to do anything to hurt us. With the village, our friendship.. it's a lot to put at risk. But.. Naruto, I love you. More than a friend, rival, brother.. I am in love with you, and I want to be with you and kiss you and hug you and call you mine. And I'm sorry that I'm a huge freaking douchebag and that I do stupid, impulsive things, but--"

I was on a roll, trying to tell Naruto how I felt, how sorry I was. Trying to make him forgive me. But I didn't get to finish. Because Naruto reached over and grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me towards him, causing our lips to meet, causing my stomach to flip and my heart to fly. I reached out and gripped his hips, pulling our bodies flush against each other. It was a perfect kiss, one filled with tenderness and appiness. Soft at first, and then more passionate. I mentally kicked myself for keeping myself from this pleasure for so long. When we pulled apart, I pressed my forehead against his and tried to speak.

"Naru--"

"I love you, too. More than a friend, or rival, or brother. I want to be with you and kiss and hug you too, and I want you to call me yours. And I'm sorry that you're a huge freaking douchebag too. But you're my douchebag, and well, I love even that about you," he chuckled when he was done with his short speech. As he spoke, my eyes got wider and my breath quickened for reasons other than a make out session with your best friend. ..Well, no, it was kinda the same reason.

"You.. love me too?" I asked hesitantly. Naruto's eyes opened and he studied me for a moment. And then.. Well, then he smiled. A bright, true, genuine smile that really did brighten his face and make his eyes sparkle, and my heart to soar again, but in a different way.

"Yeah, you bastard. I love you too."

I smiled and kissed his forehead, feeling tears press against the back of my closed eeys but fighting them away.

"I will never hurt you again," I whispered this promise. Naruto snorted before grabbing me by the scruff of the neck and pulling me into his apartment, pushing me lightly in the direction of his living room.

As he was shutting the door, he yelled to me in the hallway.

"You're damn right you won't!" The door shut with a click, and he bounded down the hall to catch up with me.

And he was right. I promised I wouldn't hurt him, and that he'd be mine forever. And I was determined to have that eternity to keep my promises.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The End!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it, at least a little. :)**

**Read and review!! **


End file.
